gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The.canadian.roadgeek
Welcome! Hi The.canadian.roadgeek -- we are excited to have The Government of Gravenhurst Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The Government of Gravenhurst Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can I contribute to this? 77topaz (talk) 05:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Here's a map for the state layout! The overall shape may need to be a bit more stretched, but this is a basic map for the state layout! 77topaz (talk) 10:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :For sure! Though this wiki is different than other wiki sites in Wikia. This is mostly geofiction, and focuses on places rather than culture, films, politics, etc. And the cities are made in greater details than in other wikis as usually I "virtually" develop the land over the years by adding onto a map a little bit per day (I don't massively draw a city and just say people appear by magic. All 7.2 million of population we have right now are of works over about 6 years now). Then based on those I write an article on it. So just keep that in mind :] But if you contribute, you'll be the first contributing person lol (other than me). :By the way, nice draft! I didn't expect it to be this accurate! (Though I do have a hand-drawn version that is a little bit different, and I haven't got the time yet to draw a version on the computer)... The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 20:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Also, you should categorise all the pages, for example, by what state they're in. Because to eventually be eligible for a Spotlight, you'd need to have no uncategorised pages, and currently the only category seems to be "Articles with incomplete sections". 77topaz (talk) 22:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, I can start working on categorizing the articles. I just find it tedious since categorizing does not automatically start a category page for you. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 01:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Hmm... if you click on a category link, you'll be able to see what's in the category even if the actual category page isn't started yet. Also, I'm currently thinking of developing Periodic Table mainly (your current focus is Gravenhurst? (That's the wiki's name, after all)). 77topaz (talk) 10:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well initially it was meant to be a Gravenhurst Region thing, and then I had a thought of why don't I merge all the geofiction lands into one kingdom? And so that's why I changed the name of the wiki after, and added more content from other geofictions I have (despite the fact that even now, content from Gravenhurst Region is still dominating). ::: The Periodic Table Region was a wild idea I had about having an "autonomous country within a kingdom" shaped like a periodic table, and the country has been divided into counties / cities of their respective element names. And the larger the city, it would represent the more often the element has and the more importance it has. So Oxygen is nominally the largest city and the capital of the region. I had drawn a few maps already of the region, but feel free to add stuff! The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 04:50, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hmm... in several places it still says The Government of Gravenhurst Wiki. 77topaz (talk) 07:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: It's kind of hard to change the wiki name... I'll have to contact Wikia, but I'm too lazy to :D The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 13:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: What exactly are Periodic Table's oblasts? 77topaz (talk) 21:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Basically those are the element categories, like Alkali, Alkaline Earth, Transition Metals, etc., as seen here. I guess you can subdivide the country another way if this method of subdivision doesn't work out? The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 14:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: There's multiple systems, though. Since there's a Metalloid oblast, I presume there will be a "Post-Transition Metal Oblast" and a "Other Non-Metal Oblast"? 77topaz (talk) 03:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I suppose so? The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 14:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Okay. I asked because pnictogens and chalcogens are on that page as well, and they would overlap the metalloids, and leave an empty space at periods 13-14. 77topaz (talk) 22:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:The Wiki: The wiki is quite good, though there are numerous areas which haven't been filled out yet. Uploading the maps might also help, because the geography is partially confusing me. 77topaz (talk) 22:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) : Am working on the maps right now, cartography on a computer is more challenging for me than hand-drawn haha, so it might take a while. A lot of the red links I still don't really know what to write for them... I didn't wanna do one sentence per article like "(Article title) is a (blah)", put a stub template, then done. Right now I'm mostly expanding older articles, while trying to create one or two new ones every few days. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 14:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : There are many computer programs for cartography, including free ones. 77topaz (talk) 02:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC)